


Jailbait

by Chooboozle



Series: Prison Riot [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Smut, dom!Ryan, dubcon, sub!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. is a rookie at Polunsky Texas Institute; otherwise known as deathrow. Ryan Haywood is the more notorious serial killer that is residing there and one day, Ray has to check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Fic can also be found [here on my tumblr ](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92652595048/jailbait)
> 
> This is becoming a prison AU series due to the requests of me trying to continue.
> 
> I am working on that now! Consider this the first story of my AU series

He gulped as he passed the cell, his eyes scanning the door as he adjusted against his shoulder. There was absolutely nothing peculiar about the door, or the fact that the cell looked different. There was a couple of scratch marks that laid surface against the door. The scratches that showed were the result of an officer desperately trying to get the madman that the cell held off of him. The prisoner only held a shank as his weapon. The officer just happened to be caught off guard, and the madman just so happen to overpower him. With just a shank. A prison-made shank.

 

The officer sighed as he passed the door. The only thing that was special about that door was the person who was the most notorious killer in Texas--Hell, possibly the whole nation.

 

James Ryan Haywood: serial killer. One day, he just completely  _snapped_  and went on a rampage, killing his boss that fired him the day before and even his co-workers. Afterwards he then took to the streets and started shooting, killing many lives and police officers. It took literally  _hours_  to put him down. It seemed like no amount of tasers would stop him, nor even bullets. It was like he was almost  _inhuman_.

 

His current home was Polunsky. Death row in the Hole. It was one of the harshest prisons in Texas and the Nation and officers had to show for that. Ryan Haywood was still awaiting trial for the date of his scheduled death. He’s been in here for months. The hole is where the most dangerous go, especially after they have been misbehaving around the prison. Haywood currently resides here because of slitting an inmates throat when they had the  _audacity_  to smuggle drugs and then blame Haywood on it when he was caught. The officer who was walking past the door couldn’t help but think that the inmate got what he deserves. He was a punk and Haywood just put the dude in his place. The officer then sighed as he could wonder how he could think like that.

 

The officer has only seen Haywood  _once_  and it wasn’t even a good shot of him. It was when he was being put into the Hole, many officers were trying to overpower Haywood, threatening to taser him if he didn’t cooperate. He didn’t fight back, however. He didn’t want to. He was put into the Hole without a fight much to many of the officers' relief. It was when they were putting him into the Hole that the officer caught a shot of what he looked like. Well built, muscular arms, pale skin, and auburn hair that shimmered in the light thanks to the blond that was mixed in. He didn’t get the facial features, but just the side and back of the man. It terrified him; he wanted to know what Texas’ notorious killer looked like.

 

“Narvaez!” called a voice that almost immediately made the officer jump as he looked back. “Rookie! Check on  0920. I’m going up. You’ll be okay?” It was the Warden.

 

Ray was shaking at just the  _number_  0920. That was Ryan Haywood’s number. He gulped and just tried to stay stable by nodding and obeying orders. “Yes, sir,” he finally answered and watch the warden go up the stairs. He was visibly trembling as he looked at Haywood’s door before clearing his throat and  _daring_  to make a sound. He placed the but of his gun against the door, only armed with that and a stun gun, and hit it 3 times.

 

“Number 0920, come over and get cuffed up,” Ray, the officer spoke before opening the tiny food door for Ryan’s hands to go through. He pulled out the cuffs, expecting for Ryan to place his hands through, however, the man did not. “ _Haywood_ , I have orders to come and check up; get cuffed up or I  _will_  call for back up.”

 

There was only a laugh that came from the other side of the door. “Please, you’re only a rookie.”

 

“ _Sir!_ ”

 

“Why don’t you come in here and get me? What’s the dilemma; are you afraid of me?”

 

The officer hesitated, but quickly kept up his “tough act” as he took his gun in his hand, the stun gun in the other. The problem with the stun gun is that it wasn’t like a taser--well, it was, but you have to be dead on the person to actually afflict them. Officers who hold tasers have the wonderful luxury of just standing by and shooting the electric hooks whenever a person, or a prisoner, gets out of hand. A stun gun, you have to place on the prisoner as if you are stabbing them with a knife. Close and personal. His gun was filled with rubber pellets, that could inflict damage, but does not kill the prisoner. Ray also had pepper spray, which made him smile. He could use this to spray in the room.

 

“Haywood, I’ll be forced to come in and shoot you if you don’t follow orders. If you don’t get cuffed up right now, I will spray you.” There was nothing in reply to the threat and Ray gulped. Terrified, but following orders, he opened the food door against and placed the nozzle of the pepper spray in the room and pressing the trigger. There was a sound of aerosol spray being emitted as the gas was beginning to fill up the air. There  _was_  something shocking that was happening, however. There was no noise; no reaction to the spray. Normally, prisoners finally surrender after the spray hurting their eyes so badly. The pepper spray finally ran out and Ray sighed. “Sir, I’m coming in,” Ray threatened, placing the spray back into his pocket and taking the gun out of his holster, the stun gun being in his other hand. He exhaled out of his mouth, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling in hopes that would calm him down  _just_  the slightest, at least. It didn’t, however he had orders to follow. He mentally counted: 1…2...3.

 

He quickly unlocked the door, and went in, shooting the pellet gun almost blindly. The glasses that Ray wore, along with his prescription ones, protected the man of the pepper spray. “Haywood!” he called out when he finally saw a clouded figure against the wall. The spray’s cloud began to dissipate into an evanescence until finally it was clear and Haywood’s body was seen clearly. There was a twisted, sick smile across the man’s face as he wore protective glasses that held him immune to the spray.

 

The officer gasped and jumped as the door closed behind him, almost like a horror movie. He held his gun at Haywood and his stun gun in the other.

 

“I-i-if you co-come clo-coser, I’l-l shoot,” he threatened as he desperately wanted to try and reach for his walkie talkie, or the hand cuffs to get them ready, but couldn’t in fear that Haywood would jump him.

 

The man laughed, finally taking the protective glasses off and looking at Ray. “My…” he began. His voice was low and--dare Ray think it-- _sultry_. It made the Hispanic officer’s breath hitch as he began to talk and finally Ray got a decent look at the prisoner. He  _was_  big and muscular, the orange jumpsuit sleeve conforming almost perfect against the man’s fit arms. His face was round, yet the features were chiseled--handsomely--along to top it all off with his dazzling, blue eyes. “You are  _adorable_ ,” the prisoner finished. Ray closed his eyes and grit his teeth, feeling the blood in his cheeks creep up until he realized he was blushing. A prisoner--the  _most_ dangerous prisoner here--along with the fact that he was just so  _fucking handsome_ , just called him “adorable.”

 

“Don’t move, I’ll shoot,” Ray repeated, hating himself for not saying anything in reply. Haywood cocked his head to the side, the sick and twisted smile forming into more of a smug, egotistical one.

 

“You really think those are going to stop  _me?_  Do you realize how many officers I’ve killed whenever they shot me with  _real_  bullets? I wouldn’t push you luck--listen--” he held his hands up to the side of his head. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m unarmed, as you can see. The only thing I had on me were those glasses I happened to get a hold of when they were dragging me into this God forsaken cell.”

 

“H-how do I know that you don’t have an officer’s pistol or something…” Ray asked, his gun never leaving its place--fixated and aimed at Haywood. The prisoner raised an eyebrow, the smile growing.

 

“I would’ve killed you already if I did…Hell, if I wanted to kill you  _at all_ , I would’ve already accomplished it with my bare hands,” he looked to both sides where his hands were in the air, emphasizing his point. “But...out of all the officers that I’ve seen, only you--a rookie--” he chuckled, “have left me almost speechless of words to describe how incredibly beautiful you are.”

 

Fuck, Ray was blushing. He bit his lip as he took off his protective glasses, setting them around his neck. Haywood’s smile only seemed to grow more and more.

 

“Your eyes--almost as if I was rewarded for being in this fucking place…”

 

“I didn’t r-realize that you were such a romantic, Haywood,” Ray said, his gun faltering down, just a bit, almost to trick Haywood. He didn’t lower it enough for him to be completely defenseless for a period of time--enough time for Haywood to attack--but he  _did_  lower it enough to try and see if Haywood  _would_  attack.

 

He didn’t. He didn’t even move at all from his position; hands placed to the side of his hand, standing straight and tall.

 

“I am a man of my word, officer. If I were going to attack you, I would have said so. But, I didn’t. So I am going to tell you now that I will not attack you. Just call me Ryan, by the way. Could you tell me your name?...”

 

“Narvaez...Ray Narvaez..”

 

“Ray…” Haywood’s smile remained fixated.

 

Ray lowered his gun completely, finally placing his hand on the walkie talkie and  _that_  is what made Haywood’s smile melt into a frown. “What are you doing, Ray?”

 

“It’s protocol to call for back up--”

 

“If you don’t put that down, Ray, I  _will_  attack you. I thought we were really hitting it off. No one got hurt...there is no reason for you to be calling the others. You could just walk out of that cell,  _now_  and everything will be okay.”

 

“You didn’t f-follow orders when you were asked to be cuffed up and so I have to tell that to the officers--” Suddenly, he was on the floor, gasping as it felt like a pile of bricks fell on his chest, crushing him. He dropped his gun and he gasped in horror as Ryan's face was almost impossibly close to his, his hand pile driving down on Ray's chest, holding him in place. 

 

“I was  _trying_  to be kind to you, but looks like my nice act is just going to have to pause for you for the moment…” Ray was gasping, watching as Haywood snatched the walkie talkie out of his hand and throwing it to the other side of the room. He also snatched the handcuffs and threw them as well, but slightly regretting it as it found it to be very humorous if he would have placed the cuffs on Ray, instead. 

 

“B-BACK UP! BACK UP!” Ray was calling out until Haywood had his hand over his mouth. This is when Ray reacted and pulled the stun gun out and turned it on and immediately stabbed Haywood with it.

 

There was a cry of pain from him until Ray suddenly realized that that was possibly the worse move he could’ve ever taken. Not only did he shock Haywood, the electrical current traveled through Haywood’s body and into _his own_  body. He cried out in pain, himself as he found himself not moving, the stun gun still fixated on Haywood until Ryan finally ripped it off.

 

“You are a  _stupid_  fucker, aren’t you? Or at least, you have no idea what to do when put under pressure. This really isn’t the life for you, is it?” Haywood seemed to get out of the paralyzing shock just fine, but Ray didn’t. He sat there, limp, groaning as he let go of the stun gun, letting it fall to the floor. Haywood began to drag the officer and Ray was gasping, whimpering at what the prisoner was going to do. Now completely defenseless, all of his weapons, including the walkie talkie, were laying on the other side of the room as Haywood dragged him over towards his bed.

 

“No, no, no, no, no! P-please, I’m sorry, I-I won’t call for back up. I-I won’t! Please, don’t hurt me!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ray closed his mouth, the whimpers still seeping out. He wanted to escape--apologize his way out of this. He just wanted to make it out alive, however, he didn’t say another word, afraid that Haywood  _would_  live up to what he said earlier and kill Ray with his bare hands.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you; just gonna teach you a lesson.” The prisoner’s voice was low and gruff, sending chills up Ray’s spine.

 

“W-what are you gonna do?...”

 

“Get on the bed. Lie still.”

 

Ray’s heart sank and his mouth gaped opened. Panic began to settle in his veins as he quickly tried to pry himself from Haywood; the prisoner’s grip was too strong for the officer to go away and his whimpers began to grow into desperate pleas of begging for mercy and reconsideration.

 

“No, no, no! No, please, I don’t want this...I-I don’t want this--”

 

“It’s gonna happen whether you want it to or not, Ray. I would suggest just relaxing and let it happen; it’ll be easier that way,” his face began to play that same smile that he wore earlier, except this smile contained depths of sadism--twisted. He placed Ray on the dingy bed that reeked of Haywood’s body. It wasn’t a bad smell, but it did smell like the prisoner. The bed creaked from the old mattress that was below it and Ray shifted, trying one last time to get away--grab his stuff and leave, never to come back to this insane prisoner ever again. Ryan’s grip did not falter, however, as he held Ray tight to the bed, keeping him from escaping. Ray closed his eyes and whimpered, once again, not even caring how ridiculously weak he sounded.

 

“You would be what we call ‘jailbait’. Listen to your desperate pleas. It’s just the body’s native reaction to submission. You believe that you’re trying to make stop by listening to your pleas, however, it’s nature for me to respond even  _more so_  because of your futile whimpers of desperation. You want this, Ray...if you didn’t, you would be struggling more; not giving up  _this_  easily,” Haywood ended his sentences with a malicious chuckle. Ray opened his eyes, looking at Ryan’s crystal blue ones. It was a sea that contained waters that compared to the Bahama islands; crystal blue that you could see through  _entirely_. They were beautiful, Ray hated to admit. There was a tiny scar on Ryan’s chin from the knife fight earlier with the guard and it made Ray gulp. It showed toughness and he didn’t want to admit the fact that he was actually  _submitting_. It was like they were some sort of animals--wolves, or something--that made him want to please the more dominant male above him. It wasn’t even the fact that he felt threatened anymore, but more of the fact that he, himself, would feel fantastic if he submitted.

 

So he did. His body went limp and he grew pliant. His conscious side, however, was  _fighting_  it. “N-no...please…”

 

Ryan just hummed as he leaned into Ray, their lips touching into a deep kiss. Ray involuntarily moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and relishing Ryan’s taste. He was the one to actually poke his tongue out, lapping softly at Ryan’s lips. The older man responded by opening his mouth and licking back, humming deeply in satisfaction at Ray’s actions.

 

Ryan tasted like toothpaste-- _thank God_  that he actually brushes his teeth. It was minty and made Ray almost want more of Ryan’s  _actual_  taste my licking more, the kiss deepened as suddenly teeth began to clack together from being so close. Ryan responded by grabbing the rookie’s belt and beginning to undo it. Ray pulled away instinctively and biting his lip, not actually believing what was about to happen.

 

“R-Ryan…” he called softly.

 

“What’s the problem? You seemed so eager literally two seconds ago. Maybe I have to do more persuading?...” there was a laugh that played Ryan’s tone and Ray bit his lip, hating himself for getting hard at it. He felt his pants tighten and he let out a soft moan as he felt his cock beginning to strain against the denim. “Well, well,” Haywood began. “It doesn’t seem like there is a problem at all, is there?” He took his large palm and pressed against the bulge, making the rookie gasp and bite his lip. He began to whimper again, more of desperation of him actually wanting Ryan to  _continue_.

 

“P-please…”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Ryan finished as he kissed Ray deeply once again, this time forcing their tongues to dance together in a somewhat small battle, or either showing Ray that  _he_  was dominant, putting Ray into his place of submission even more. Ray began to moan, Ryan gulping the noises as he was desperately wanting to do this without getting caught. He pulled away, kissing Ray’s ear softly before whispering, “you’re gonna have to be quiet.” There was an underlying threat to that tone that made Ray almost hold his breath to quiet himself as Ryan finally undid his belt and pants, pulling them down quickly with his boxers. He sighed in gratitude as he continued to kiss Ray again, his strong hand wrapping around the younger’s member and began to pump it. Ray almost squealed in appreciation, but stopped himself by exhaling sharply.

 

“My...you  _are_  gorgeous,” Ryan praised when he finally pulled away, just to gaze in the younger’s eyes. “Your cock so hard and ready, already weeping for me to just  _take you_.” Ray shuddered and nodded in compliance, no longer feeling the need to be ashamed to enjoy this. He began to raise himself up in time of Ryan’s strokes, bucking up into the prisoner’s hand. “So eager…” The prisoner took a finger and began to prod at Ray’s entrance causing the younger’s eyes to shoot open in surprise, his mouth gaping.

 

“R-R-Ryan--”

 

“Shhhh,” the man hushed as he slowly began to push into the rookie, not even getting halfway in. Ray screwed his eyes shut, whimpering at the sudden feel and the burn that went along with it.

 

“P-please, I’ll suck your fingers--need some lubrication…” Ray was pleading, the pain becoming too much. Ryan pulled the small part of his finger out and smiled at Ray’s willingness, placing his fingers near the rookies mouth. The officer wrapped his lips around Ryan’s three fingers and began to lap all around, closing his eyes and actually pretending like it was the prisoner’s cock. He was moaning softly at even the thought of his lips wrapping around the older’s member, making the older moan and praise Ray of how good he was at cock-sucking. Maybe another time. There was no time right now.

 

Ryan was hissing, practically thinking the same thing, wishing so badly that his cock was the one in Ray’s mouth right now and not his fingers, but this will have to do for now. He groaned, shifting his body against Ray’s thigh as he felt his cock grow almost unbearably hard. He pulled his fingers out of the rookie’s mouth, rubbing at his hardness once again before placing his finger’s near Ray’s entrance and pressing in.

 

The latter hissed, tilting his head back from the slight pain, but it was  _so much better_  than earlier. “Oh, Ryan…”

 

“Shhhh,” Ryan hushed again as he pressed his second finger in, curling his fingers inward and scissoring the man’s hole, stretching it out. “You look so delicious…”

 

Ray blushed at the praise, wanting to say “thank you” until Ryan then added his third finger causing the officer to gasp and moan slightly. “Ry-Ryan, want your cock--please--”

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ryan practically moaned at the officer’s eagerness and nodded before curling his three fingers in once again, admiring the view of Ray’s hole stretching out  _just for him_. He pulled his fingers out and began to push the jumpsuit pants down. His cock sprang into the air, hard, thick, and aching and he hissed. Ray was gasping, looking at the prisoner’s cock and biting his lip, wanting so desperately to wrap his lips around it and suck it until he saw Ryan beginning to press in.

 

Ray began to buck up into the air as Ryan pressed in, hissing at the sudden stretch, but  _loving_  the pleasureful burn completely. He screwed his eyes shut, his teeth grit as Ryan began to push in deeper, the thicker base of his cock finally hitting Ray’s ass until Ryan bottomed out completely, gasping in air.

 

“God--I-I’m your first…” It wasn’t a question, but more like an observation of which was true. Ray was blushing, nodding frantically, his cheeks lighting up to where it was almost unbearable for him to move or speak, or even open his eyes. Ryan growled and breathed in through grit teeth, smiling at his own observation of how he was Ray’s first.

 

 _First and only…_ the prisoner couldn't help but think. 

 

He began to move, pulling out of the man until the curves of the head was coming out until he pushed in again  _hard_ , ramming into the officer to was gasping. “Ryan!” he called out, but Haywood leaned down, kissing the officer deeply to shush his moans as he was moving again. The bed was creaking under them, groaning at the two’s weight along with the violent movements that Haywood was producing, but both could honestly care less. Ryan didn’t mind having to sleep on the floor after this was over.

 

Ray was whimpering against Ryan’s lips at were smashing against his, his cock weeping as precum was seeping out at almost an alarming rate, sliding down the head of his cock and moving downward. Ray finally pulled away from the prisoner, his head tilted back and his moans coming out completely and shamelessly. “Jesus- _fuck, oh, God_ \--your cock feels so good. So fucking good--”

 

Ryan’s movement didn’t falter, but he moaned at the praises, kissing the officer’s neck. He was so tempted to bite down and suck, marking the officer to let every other prisoner know that  _this_  cute twink of a rookie officer was  _his_  and  _only his_. He tempted and he did it, biting hard against Ray’s neck and sucking.

 

The officer almost cried out until he stopped himself, hitching his breath and gritting his teeth. When Ryan shifted his weight to bite down, his thrust angled  _perfectly_  into Ray’s prostate, hitting the sweet spot at such a harsh and alarming rate. “R-Ryan, I’m going to cum…”

 

Ryan finally stopped sucking on Ray’s neck, admiring the huge purple splotched that painted the officer’s neck. He wrapped his hand around Ray’s cock and began to stroke it firmly, sending the officer gasping and practically writhing against the prisoner. He groaned, calling out Ryan’s name against almost strangled breath as he came  _hard_  into Ryan’s hand. He practically saw stars and his vision began to become tunneled as he felt faint from cumming so hard. He closed his eyes and went limp, his mouth hung open slightly.

 

The sight was practically too much for Ryan and he gritted his teeth, holding back slight an animalistic roar that ripped out of his throat as he thrusted into Ray 3 more times before shooting his load  _deep_  into Ray. He was gasping, his body hungover Ray as he pulled out and collapsed beside the officer, kissing the back of his head. 

“You--officially...mine...no one will mess with you…” he turned Ray’s motionless and fucked up body towards him, connecting their lips together. Ray was practically lifeless, but was kissing back, licking softly at the prisoner’s lips.

 

There was an edge of Ray that practically snapped that day. Ryan was a serial killer: he completely snapped one day and killed almost hundreds of people and who wouldn’t stop no matter at what costs. Ray belonged to  _that_  Ryan and whether Ryan was going to be executed or not, Ray cried as he held the prisoner close, burying his face into the man’s chest. He didn’t want Ryan to die. He didn’t want Ryan,  _his_  now dominant Ryan , the serial killer, to be dead.

  
  
But one day, it was going to happen whether Ray wanted it or not. 


End file.
